


It's like you're screaming [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>please don't kick me xD I just was thinking for a while of making this video, cause these words they really fit</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's like you're screaming [vid]




End file.
